<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracking by SweetlyElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511603">Cracking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyElla/pseuds/SweetlyElla'>SweetlyElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Runs Pink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Blood and Gore, Creepy Comfort, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, Non-Consensual Kissing, Painkillers, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Two Actually, Whipping, Whump, Withholding Medicine, hand trauma, is that a tag, no beta im too tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyElla/pseuds/SweetlyElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah and Ethan meet potential salvation, while Dollface continues to do everything in her power to break them down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Runs Pink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cracking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read all the tags this is completely shameless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were always startled when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. That means yet another day of agony. Ethan in particular has been getting it bad recently. Ever since Dollface took Micah away from him- despite it being for a few days- he’s refused to ever let him be alone with her ever again. He’s more than willing to take anything she throws at him to keep Micah safe. All Ethan cares about is that the last time Micah and her were alone together, both were missing for days- and when they did come back, Micah was traumatized beyond the point of repair. </p>
<p>However, this time, Ethan’s grip tightened for a different reason. This woman was a complete stranger. Bright red hair cut just around her neck. Notably standing much taller than their captor. In her hand she carried a small case. Any hopes of rescue were dashed when the woman spoke. </p>
<p>“What does she even do to you down here?” She was working with her. Great. Leaning in close, she inspected the boys’ myriad of injuries. “Name’s Red. And you really have no reason to be afraid of me.” <br/>“No reason to trust you either.” Ethan bit back. Before Red could defend herself, Micah spoke up. </p>
<p>“So… you-you’re not h-here to hurt us?” Voice barely louder than a whisper. </p>
<p>“No. No, no, no. I don’t do any of that messy stuff. I don’t like it the way Doll does. I actually feel bad for you two- and that’s a first for me.” She responded. “And if you don’t believe me, I’m here to patch up some of those wounds.” <br/>“If you really felt bad for us, then you’d just set us free. It’s nothing but pity.” Within moments of meeting Red, Ethan already hated her. </p>
<p>“It’s more complicated than you think it is. More than I could even explain. But will you let me help you at the very least?” She sounded sincere. And Micah decided that he could take a risk. Pushing himself out of Ethan’s hold, he sat closer to Red. He finally got a good look at her face. She had dark circles under her heterochromatic eyes- one green and one blue. When you look closely, you could also see a little bit of her ink black roots growing in. </p>
<p>“Doll doesn’t know what she’s doing when it comes to medicine.” Red spoke and Micah flinched as she leaned in ever so slightly closer. “Like this eye patch, can I see what’s under it?” She said, unlocking the case. It was filled with bandages and other medical supplies. Hesitantly. Micah nodded. Ethan sat and watched, ready to swing at her if she tried anything. </p>
<p>Red winced slightly at the sight of Micah’s maimed eye. Dollface hadn’t been careful. A sloppy yet deep gash cut through his eye, depriving him of his vision forever. A jagged scar cut through the skin from just below his eyelid to the tip of his eyebrow. Indentations were carved into his skin from where the haphazard gauze had been previously. Dried blood stained the area around the wound, accompanied by tear tracks that almost seemed to be burnt into his skin. The fact that he wasn’t dead was astonishing. </p>
<p>She knew she had to be gentle with this. She didn’t want to hurt him, she really didn’t. It was gonna take a while. </p>
<p>“You said it’s complicated? Well, we’re not going anywhere.” Ethan tried to find out as much about her as he could. His trust issues were fairly justified. Red thought for a second, choosing her words carefully. </p>
<p>“When I was younger, I made a lot of people very angry.” She enunciated her words clearly and paused between each sentence. It seemed as if she wasn’t allowed to be specific. “And then someone particularly powerful offered to get me out of hot water so long as I join him. I was twenty- and gullible- so I agreed, and now I do as I’m told, lest I risk my life.” Her voice was steady. She clearly accepted that this would be her life. </p>
<p>Ethan had nothing to say.</p>
<p>They sat in a deeply uncomfortable silence as Red finished cleaning Micah’s eye. He didn’t need the patch anymore, and he seemed relieved to have it off. </p>
<p>“Ethan?” She spoke again. He shot to attention. Red put her hand up, showing she was unarmed. “You were the victim of a shoddy amputation job. Let me look at it.” She was calm. Ethan didn’t trust her, but she didn’t hurt Micah. And his really hurt from time to time. Hesitantly, he moved closer to her, allowing her to inspect the wound. </p>
<p>Carefully undoing all the bandages, she grimaced at the sight. It was in bad shape. Most likely wasn’t infected, but the cut was uneven. Pieces of flesh threatened to fall off with every touch. She couldn’t treat this. Not while he was awake. </p>
<p>“How are you with needles?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Why’s that matter?” Ethan snapped back, not missing a beat.</p>
<p>“I get you don’t trust me, but you have to understand, this is a serious injury. I can’t help if you’re conscious.” The thought of being knocked out again sent a shockwave through his body. He couldn’t. Not again. Please, don’t sedate him, he can take the pain, please please don’t drug me again--</p>
<p>His thoughts swarmed for what felt like years. </p>
<p>“Don’t sedate me.” He was finally able to say, words breaking and voice barely audible. Red saw the pain behind his eyes. She took a breath and offered a new proposition-</p>
<p>“How about a painkiller? You’ll be fully awake, but you won’t feel a thing.” She tried to keep her voice gentle. </p>
<p>Ethan wordlessly nodded. </p>
<p>A pinprick, and then relief. </p>
<p>Everything else seemed like a blur. Micah ran his fingers through his hair as he laid in his lap. It was the most relaxed he had been since finding himself in this place. The drugs took away the pain, yes, but they also took away the panic. The constant fear that he was going to be dragged away and tormented for hours. </p>
<p>All the while Red worked away. It was quite a sight to behold- a barely trained twenty-something year old preforming what was essentially surgery on a basement floor. She eventually finished and spoke to Micah- given that Ethan was extremely out of it. </p>
<p>“It’s gonna hurt a lot for the next few days.” She dug through her bag and pulled out an orange prescription bottle. “They’re opioids. You two would probably need them to survive down where either way. And don’t let Doll know I gave those to you.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Micah felt himself panic, “Is s-she gonna be mad- were you n-not supposed to do this? I-i-is she g-gonna hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No! No, no no- don’t worry.” Red assured him. He was a jittery one, wasn’t he? “You know this more than anyone. She is exceptionally cruel. It doesn’t matter if I’m the one who gave it to you, if she finds out, she’s gonna find a way to use it to hurt you.” </p>
<p>Micah knew damn well to heed that warning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>